


Please Forgive Me

by Ritsu92



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsu92/pseuds/Ritsu92
Summary: Akihiko is a cheerful person who always tries to see the best in people. If someone is upset he’ll go out of his way and try to help them or cheer them up. He lives with his sister Chohime and spends anytime he isn't at work taking care of her. He manages to land a job at Ackerman Inc. and begins his daily life. But misfortune follows Akihiko wherever he goes. He has a secret he can't tell anyone and it all has to do with his past.





	Please Forgive Me

It was his first day at his new job. He finished putting on his suit and looked back at his sister who was eating breakfast.

“Are you done Chohime? You can rest again once you are.” he said as he looked himself over in the mirror, trying to make sure nothing was out of place. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his sister who stood taller than him. 

“W-What are you doing out of bed!?” he asked worriedly, turning to her. 

He felt a kiss on his forehead and gave a very childlike pout up at his little sister. 

“You’re going to do fine big brother. Just like always. You finally got a job you wanted. It’ll be alright. I believe in you.” she said.

Akihiko looked down and nodded before looking back up at his sister. He carefully took her hand.

“That may be but you need to rest. You aren’t well.” he said as he moved her to her room and helped her back into her futon.

Once he had her tucked in he made sure her cellphone was next to her and hooked to its charger so it would never run out of battery. He made sure that the microwave worked and that the mini fridge was stocked. Next he checked to make sure all her pills were set out in the right order she needed to take them. Lastly, he made sure her tv was working, her sewing was within reach, and that she could reach the remote. Once everything was checked off his list he turned to her and gave a small smile.

“Everything is set up. If there is a problem call me and I’ll come. You know that.” He said as he kissed his sister’s cheek and then stood. 

\-----------  
The ride on the metro was crowded and he felt it took longer than usual to get where he needed. He hurried into the huge skyscraper and took the elevator up. As he arrived he took time to look at the sleek and modern interior of the company. Ackerman Inc. was a large business firm that handled different architecture projects around the world. As he approached the front desk he felt himself getting more and more nervous. He was snapped out of his worry by cheery voice.

“You must be the new assistant for Mr. Ackerman! You’re a few minutes early but Mr. Ackerman likes those who show up earlier, please, follow me!” she said, not even waiting for him to speak before walking off and expecting him to follow. 

He followed the woman through a room that held many desks lined up in rows that were facing each other. People were furiously typing away but it looked like they were at ease and he could hear some idle conversation among the workers. However, the attitude in the office quickly changed to silence and even faster typing as a door at the end of the office opened. In the doorway stood a man about the same height as him. The man in front of him also had dark hair and hazel eyes. 

“Petra, where is my new assistant? I cannot keep doing all of this paperwork by myself.” He said, his face and voice sounding neutral but obviously annoyed.

“He’s right here sir!” the woman piped in, suddenly pushing Akihiko forward gently.

He heard whispering soon after. He could only catch bits and pieces but he could tell that many assistants before him had not lasted long. However, he felt that with his previous employment as a front desk attendant and assistant to other businesses, he would at least have a fighting chance. Plus, he couldn’t afford to quit. He needed the money desperately. He looked at the man that was now his boss and managed to maintain his gaze despite feeling intimidated by his cold gaze. After what felt like an eternity he felt himself grabbed by the collar and pulled into the office before the door closed behind him. 

“In this job you will be in the same office as me. This will be your desk” he said as he moved him over to a clean and neat desk with a pile of paperwork.

“Your job will be to sort these files into groups and then take them to the person outside who is supposed to file them. You are also in charge of doing errands for me when you are not doing paperwork or whenever I tell you too” he said, finally letting go of the collar of his shirt,

“Mr. Ackerman—“

“Call me Levi when we are in this office. It works better to grab my attention. Outside of this office you are to address me as Mr. Ackerman, even when I am not there. You are also responsible for attending business meetings and dinners with me. I do not travel for my meetings and dinners outside of the city so it should not conflict with your schedule.” He said as he turned away and went back to his desk.

“Petra has printed out instructions on how to file things and any other information you will need” he said before starting to work at his desk, leaving Akihiko standing there for a minute, stunned. 

\-------------  
Akihiko walked into a small store a few blocks from his apartment, feeling exhausted from today. He looked at the briefcase with the printed book of instructions. It was a pretty decent size, around 30 or so pages. It contained what Levi expected on the job, how to file the projects, what errands he would be doing and how to do them, and a list of employee profiles for him to become familiar with by the end of the week. He sighed and grabbed ingredients he would need, going to the register. He noticed a new edition of a sewing magazine that his sister used and picked up a copy, knowing she would be pleased to have new projects to work on.

Once he arrived home he quickly got started on making dinner while his sister turned the tv to the news for him. He finished cooking the simple meal and set his sister’s tray up before going into her room. He set it up and then handed her the magazine he had bought. 

“For you to start on some new projects. I know I haven’t brought you one in a while” he said.

His sister smiled and leaned forward, kissing her brother’s cheek as if he were a little kid. He pouted and huffed, eating his food as they watched tv quietly. 

Next Morning  
_______________________

Akihiko got ready for work, sighing quietly as he finished. He looked at his sister who was watching tv and working on her knitting after breakfast and smiled.

“I’ll bring home burgers tonight. Since I’ll be receiving more money it will be a nice treat before your birthday this weekend” he said as he grabbed his bag. 

He gave his sister a small wave and left, feeling upbeat and excited for Sunday.  
Lunch Time  
_________________  
Akihiko sighed as he finally had a breather, sitting down in the cafeteria at the front of the building with his co-workers. 

“So does Mr. Ackerman work you hard?” Petra asked, a smile on her face as if she knew a secret.

“Nothing that I haven’t had to handle before” Akihiko said confidently.

“Well, don’t forget, we are here for you. If you need our help you can ask” Armin said, smiling at Akihiko.

“Armin is right. It is what we are here for as your friends!” Eren chimed in, Mikasa nodding as well.

Akihiko was surprised but smiled, nodding, enjoying the sound of the word friend. It had been a while since he had had any other than his sister. As his sister came to mind his  
thoughts drifted on what they should do for her birthday. He would have to plan ahead as she needed a wheelchair and her medication now and then. His gaze drifted out the window as he thought, his mind suddenly alert as he noticed his sister across the street in her wheelchair with a man standing next to her. 

Akihiko tensed and stood up quickly, jarring the table, surprising his friends. He quickly made his way past the table and almost sprinted outside.

*What was his sister doing outside? Why was she with someone he didn’t know? How did that person know where they lived!?* So many questions were running through his mind he didn’t notice Levi who he almost ran down in his hurry to get outside. 

He heard the man curse but couldn’t be bothered as he exited the building at full speed. He located his sister but was brought to an abrupt stop as he noticed another man was now there, his long golden hair tied back and his usual air of confidence about him. He saw Akihiko and gave him a smile but the smile was cold and calculating. He looked to the man standing next to Akihiko’s sister and nodded to the man who suddenly brandished a knife. The world suddenly slowed down, Akihiko’s vision focused solely on the knife and then his sister. He felt himself propelled forward as the people roaming around during the midday break started panicking and scattering in different directions at the site of the knife. Akihiko dashed forward as quickly as he could, dodging cars that hit their breaks and horns simultaneously. 

He saw the knife go for his sister’s throat and looked at her, feeling tears in his eyes as he saw her smile and mouth something. As Akihiko was within arm’s reach of her the man struck, slicing the girl’s throat, hot red liquid spurting out and hitting Akihiko. He felt his body go rigid and stop in his tracks at the scene. He simply stared at the site of his now dead sister and felt his legs go weak. He fell to his knees as hot tears rolled down his cheeks and mixed with the blood that had gotten on him. He looked at the corpse for what felt like hours before slowly crawling and reaching up for her but felt someone grab his wrist. He looked back and saw Levi, his face serious.

“Don’t touch her. It will only contaminate evidence that the police need” he said, his eyes hard as he helped Akihiko up, starting to pull him away.

Akihiko snapped and lashed out, scratching and hitting at Levi, doing everything he could to break the man’s iron grip. His eyes were wild as he looked at the man and then back at his sister, screaming about how they needed to help her. He felt the man’s grip loosen and tried to run back to his sister but felt strong arms grab him. He screamed and kicked even as the man tightened his grip. He felt one of Levi’s hands go over his eyes and tried to pull away but to no avail. He felt as the man lowered him to a sitting position and then pulled him close, his hand still over his eyes. 

Akihiko kept screaming and crying out about how they had to help his sister. He kept fighting Levi, his mind filled with sadness and despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Akihiko (Means: Bright Prince)
> 
> Age: 25
> 
> Height: 5’2”
> 
> Appearance: piercing yellowish green eyes; black hair; he is a lean person with not a lot of bulk but he makes up for it in lean muscle though he doesn’t have a sculpted torso he has lightly defined muscles. 
> 
> Personality: Akihiko is cheerful person who always tries to see the best in people. If someone is upset he’ll go out of his way and try to help them or cheer them up. Akihiko is also a very studious person when it comes to work. He works his hardest and does everything he can to get the job done right. However, Akihiko can get easily discouraged and it usually takes a lot of help to get out of his depressed mood. 
> 
> Likes: Junk food, making pastries, playing the piano or the violin, sleeping, manga, and video games, his sister Chohime (butterfly princess)
> 
> Dislikes: Eating healthy, being looked down on because of his size, being touched a lot, and being alone
> 
>  
> 
> I don't think this fic is very good. I'm more just writing it for fun. I am also aware that AoT is more European based but I wanted to put it in modern day Japan. Like I said, it's just for fun.


End file.
